1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning lamp, and more particularly to a magnetically controlled warning lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional warning lamp comprises a base, a circuit board, a light module and a cover.
The base has a hole.
The light module is mounted in the base.
The circuit board is mounted in the base and connects to the light module and an outer power source via a cable passing through the hole of the base. The circuit board has a socket, a jumper and a control module.
The socket has multiple pins.
The jumper is mounted on the socket and has an electrical pad. The electrical pad is applied to electrically connect to a part of the pins to form a certain combination of the pins. Different combinations of the pins respectively represent different trigger signals.
The control module is electrically connected to the light module and the socket. The control module changes the operation modes and the flashing frequencies for the light module based on the trigger signal of the socket.
The cover is mounted on the base to cover the light module and the circuit board.
For example, the operation mode can be a constant brightness mode, a rapid flash mode or a successive flash mode. The operation modes are adapted to different environments to attract people's attentions. Hence, the risks of accidents will be avoided.
When a user wants to change the operation mode for the light module, the user has to disassemble the warning lamp. The cover has to be removed to expose the socket at first. And then the position of the jumper has to be changed to vary the combination of the pins. Finally, the user mounts the cover on the base again. Hence, to manually change the operation modes for the conventional warning lamp is inconvenient.